


Floral Boy

by Godbutdead



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godbutdead/pseuds/Godbutdead
Summary: Some komahina brain rot smut
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Floral Boy

Hinata had always been a clean and proper kind of child, at least, that's how he remembered it. Now, with dirt smeared across his cheek and a layer of sweat coating him, he'd wondered how Komaeda had dragged him into this. Gardening was not meant to be his thing, he didn't have a green thumb. If anything, Hinata had no thumb at all. The boy was completely useless where plants were concerned. "I'm sorry Hajime, if you'd like to take a break that's alright!" Komaeda called from across the field they'd been busting their asses to ready for planting flowers. 

Komaeda had insisted on planting tons of irises in this garden they were preparing. Hinata really wasn't sure about the idea, he knew there was good reason for it.. Hope and all. He hadn't originally known that Irises were the flower of hope (Of course Komaeda would know!). Once he'd learned, he put up a fruitless argument against Komaeda over it. Ultimately the two had agreed to a section just for irises and the rest would be an assortment of flowers. Hinata wouldn't dare admit that he was a huge sucker for Komaeda's interest in flowers. 

"No, Nagito. We both need to eat and drink some water. More so you." Hinata sighed, swatting a fly away from his face. He was trying his best not to get irritated with these outdoor conditions. He was truly more of an inside kind of man. Hinata bounced over to Komaeda, careful not to stomp over the soil they'd already gotten ready. He was in no mood to upset Komaeda and that would surely do it. Once he'd approached the other boy he grabbed the sleeves that were tied around Komaeda's waist to pull him closer to himself (He'd had to convince Komaeda to take his jacket off before he had a heat stroke). Komaeda had started to lean in for a kiss but was interrupted. "Listen, Nagito, I'd love nothing more than to kiss you right now but I am gross, you are gross, and we are both starving. Food time... please?" His hands found their way to Komaedas shoulders, giving them a gentle massage. It took a moment before Komaeda agreed, huffing out a sigh. "I just wants flowers, Hajime. You promised you'd help me..." He grumbled as he was lead toward the hotel.

Once they'd gotten inside, into the air conditioning, Komaeda seemed to lose a bit of his irritation with Hinata. The both of them washed their hands thoroughly before digging into some kind of stew Teruteru had concocted. Hinata thought it was a pretty odd choice given the heat but he was not complaining by any means, especially after tasting it. Hinata admired the way a glow seemed to come back to Komaeda's skin even through the layers of sweat and grime that they were both covered in. After they'd both replenished themselves with food and a good amount of water, they'd both agreed that being grimy wasn't enough to keep them from making out, but only a little. 

They were sitting in the hotel lobby still enjoying the cool air blowing on them, Komaeda situated in Hinatas lap. Komaeda had been almost too shy to admit he wanted to sit in his lap but Hinata had gotten the picture and pulled him down by his hips, pulling him as close to his chest as possible. They were completely tangled up in each other, giggling back and forth between kisses and half sentences. "You know, it'd probably help you a little to pull your hair back?" Hinata had eventually murmured. He made an attempt at running a few fingers through the back of Komaedas hair, only to find tangles and matting. "Ah... I see." He huffed out, offering up a small laugh. "Would it be alright if I took care of that for you?" His voice was almost at a whisper simply because of how close the two were. He'd received a nod followed up by an open mouthed kiss.

Hinata was perfectly okay with this answer, cupping both of Komaeda's cheeks in his hands. He hadn't expected it out of Komaeda, he seemed so soft and content the whole morning, but he'd gotten needier. Hinata was quick to get on the same page as the boy in his lap, letting his hands trail back down to Komaeda's hips, fingertips sinking into his skin. It was apparently enough for Komaeda to let out a small whine against Hinata's lips. He took advantage of the break in rhythm to trail his lips down Komaeda's jaw and on to his neck where he nipped lightly at his skin. It earned him the tiniest of noises, but more importantly Komaeda had rolled his hips into Hinata's. He was fairly certain he didn't mean for it to happen because Komaeda turned pink. "I-I'm sorry, you're just so-" He'd started to spout an apology but Hinata grabbed his face and sucked him into another kiss. Now he was the one being needy.

"We should probably get a shower, yeah?" HInata had pulled away just enough for them to meet each others eyes. He noticed a fire somewhere in Komaeda that hadn't been there before. They'd been dating for all of two months now but they hadn't done anything more than make out. That was mostly due to Hinata being absolutely mortified with the fact he wasn't... particularly skilled. He'd gotten it into his head that Komaeda would be so disappointed with what he had to offer that he'd been brushing it off for as long as possible. When Komaeda seemed to be making a move he would find some way out of it. He knew also that Komaeda would take it to heart and blame himself, he just never had the right words to talk about it. Every time he tried, his anxiety would swell in his chest and he'd go silent.

"Alright, then I will see you soon?" Komaeda gave a half-hearted smile that was almost convincing enough to get past Hinata. A wide smile crept onto Hinata's face as he shook his head. "I was thinking... Together..?" Hinata offered up his proposition and he swore he could see Komaeda's heart do a flip. He'd felt his do the same. Without another word Komaeda slid out of Hinata's lip and they walked, fingers laced, back to Komaeda's cottage. It was an unspoken thing between the two of them that Komaeda's cottage would always be cleaner and therefore, the designated hangout spot. They'd spent the night in Hinata's cottage only once and Komaeda did his best to be diplomatic about the absolute disaster zone he had going on but Hinata wasn't going to make him suffer through it again (that was a relief that Komaeda wouldn't admit to). 

The moment they'd gotten inside the door, Hinata had pressed Komaeda back into it. He knew if he let himself think any harder about his actions, he'd come to a stuttering halt, so he just did what felt natural. Komaeda had moved easily against the door and had attached his lips to Hinatas, one metal hand in his hair and the other pulling his hips closer by a belt loop. Hinata found his way back down to Komaeda's neck, sucking bruises into his skin until he was satisfied with his little works of art. He wouldn't dare admit that it was meant to claim Komaeda. The heavy breaths that were coming from Komaeda were enough to keep Hinata going so while he had one hand in his hair, the other was pulling away the jacket around his waist. Once it fell to the floor Hinata had found himself nipping a little harder at Komaeda's neck, earning him a soft moan, or maybe it was a whine. Either way he was loving every moment of it.

Hinata grabbed Komaeda by his hips again, brushing their lips together with a nervous smile. "I think uh- the. Shower." He fumbled over his words. He was thinking too much. He did his best to suppress the panic rising in him as he pulled Komaeda, taking backward steps towards his bathroom. He'd stumbled back through the door and he knew his face was red. He was trying so damn hard to be smooth. He planted a fleeting kiss on Komaeda's lips before turning away, half to hide his face and half to turn on the shower. When he turned back around he found that Komaeda had already stripped away his shirt and had his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. He felt his face get redder. "Oh! Should I not have..." Komaeda trailed off, brushing a bit of hair behind his ear. He sounded apologetic but his body language sure didn't speak the same.

Hinata was definitely not complaining about the sight before him, after all he'd seen Komaeda shirtless before. This? This, all disheveled, glossy eyes and bruised lips? This was a sight he didn't think he'd ever been prepared for. It took him far too long to realize he'd dropped his jaw. "No- uh. No, Nagito. You're just so..." He stumbled over his words and ended with an exhale. He didn't even have the right words for this. He thought maybe they just didn't exist. He gave up on the idea all together and pulled Komaeda into another heated kiss, their tongues twisting together in a dance. Hinata tugged lightly at Komaeda's hair, earning him another sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whine. Everything was new for him, each and every sound that came from Komaeda made him feel like he could come undone in an instant. They'd forgotten all together that there was shower to take despite the room filling with steam.

Komaeda was the first to pull away from their kiss, tugging gently at Hinata's lip as he did. He giggled, his smile brighter than the sun, letting his hands wander down each button of Hinata's shirt, pulling them loose one by one. Hinata felt like the world was coming down around him all the way up until Komaeda brushed his shirt off his shoulders. The panic was setting in again, rising in his throat, ready to spill out. "I'm sorry- I'm. I don't really uhhh... I don't know what I'm doing.." He tried his hardest to pass it all off with a laugh that came out as a nervous one. Komaeda just smiled at him, dropping down to his knees in front of Hinata. "You are already doing more than I deserve." He gave his version of comfort, looking up at Hinata through his lashes. "Is it alright if.." He trailed off in a murmur, starting to undo Hinatas jeans, tugging them down gently and offering the boy another glance. Hinata was biting at his own lip, unsure of what to do with himself. All he knew was that just this prospect, the mere idea of Komaeda going down on him? That was enough for him to be straining against his boxers, just in time for his jeans to be out of the way.

Hinata wracked his brain for something, anything he could be doing right now instead of just standing there like an idiot while the boy of his dreams was about to suck him off. He settled on slipping his fingers into Komaeda's hair. It gave him at least something to do. Komaeda was already tugging at Hinata's boxers, slipping them down like it was the most normal thing in the world. Before Hinata could even comprehend the fact that he was just out and exposed, Komaeda had already gone to work swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. It drew a shaky exhale out of Hinata and that must have been encouragement enough for Komaeda because he let his hand slide down his shaft, his mouth following suit. Hinata lost himself only for a moment. Komaeda seemed like he was trying to tease Hinata so he made his own rhythm, using his hand tangled in white hair for leverage. The wet noises the came from Komaeda's mouth were driving him up the wall and he wasn't sure how long he'd last like this. He used the same hand to hesitantly pull Komaeda away who came out wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Komaeda looked up through his lashes again and Hinata had a shiver threatening to wrack his spine. "N-No! I just- I'm new. I don't wanna...uhm. You know?... So- Shower...?" He was getting real sick and tired of fumbling over all of his words but he didn't really have any control over it. Komaeda gave him a knowing nod, rising to his feet. "I am happy to do whatever you like." He giggled. Hinata offered up a shy smile before pulling him in for another kiss, nipping at his lower lip. He snagged a finger under the waistband of Komaedas underwear and pulled both his jeans and underwear down with one swoop, not giving himself any time to overthink. Komaeda smiled against his lips, stepping out of his clothes which had found their way to the floor already. Neither of them were fond of pulling away from each other so Hinata did the honors, mostly to give himself a second to catch his breath.

Hinata pulled Komaeda after him into the shower, stepping under the water with a happy sigh. He was already feeling less disgusting. He pulled Komaeda to him, choosing to ignore how sensitive he was after the other boy had gone down on him. "I want... you, to enjoy this, too," Hinata murmured. He felt more sure about this than anything else he'd said in the past half hour. "Hinata, don't concern yourself with me." Komaeda mumbled, his lips now pressed to his jaw. "You've already given me too much." He was brushing his lips down Hinata's neck. Hinata thought that if Komaeda was trying to shut him up, it was working. "No..." Hinata mumbled, massaging circles into Komaeda's hips. "That's wrong, Nagito. I want you to-" He let out a small gasp when Komaeda nipped at his neck. "I want to make you come" He breathed out, grinding their hips together. Komaeda shuddered in response but said nothing, just continued nipping at Hinata's neck trying to draw more sounds out of him.

It took a momet of hesitation from Hinata but he let one had travel from Komaedas hip to his cock, giving him a a gentle stroke. This drew a moan out of Komaeda and Hinata was all wrapped up in it, licking into his mouth and continuing to stroke him, slow and gentle. It was almost like he was afraid of causing pain. Komaedas breath was getting a little heavier, his hips rocking with Hinata's hand. He was trying to desperately to create more friction but Hinata was kind of really enjoying this whole teasing thing so he steadied Komaeda with his free hand, smirking against his lips. Hinata sucked and nipped at Komaeda's lip, continuing his slow torture for a while longer before pulling away to grab some body soap. "I'm really enjoying this, Nagito. But we are nasty..." He gave out a nervous laugh, squirting some soap on to a loofah. He asked with his eyes if he could take care of Komaeda. "I promise we aren't done." Hinata murmured, moving so he was behind Komaeda, starting to scrub gently at his back, his shoulders, his arms.

Hinata placed gentle kisses to Komaeda's shoulders and up his neck, stopping to nibble lightly at his ear. Once he was properly clean, Hinata started massaging shampoo into his knotted hair, leaning into his back. He wasn't entirely sure that Komaeda was even going to let him take care of him like this so he was taking full advantage, pampering the boy to the best of his abilities. Once they'd both finally been scrubbed and rinsed, Hinata went right back to teasing Komaeda, this time keeping no particular rhythm to his strokes. It was pulling ragged breaths and whining noises out of Komaeda that could very well end Hinata if he so desired. He was satisfied only when Komaeda had started to tremble and he had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him upright. The two of them climbed out of the shower, Hinata still keeping the other steady. 

Neither of them were concerned with a towel, they'd reattached lips and were stumbling to Komaedas bed as soon as they could get the water turned off. Hinata found a bit more confidence in himself, pushing Komaeda into the bed and pinning his hands above his head. "You promise you'll tell me if it's too much?" Hinata asked, his voice coming out huskier than he'd imagined. Komaeda was biting at his own lip as he nodded. "I promise, Hajime." He hummed. "Be as rough as you would like," he practically purred. Hinata smirked down at him and found his way down to Komaeda's thighs, massaging them with his free thumb before planting kisses and nipping lightly. He got carried away, sucking and biting hickeys into Komaeda's thighs. Each bite had earned him some kind of delighted squeak. "Stay still," he said- no, he commanded Komaeda before coaxing his ring and middle fingers into his mouth. "I don't have any lube, is this alright?" He knew Komaeda had promised to speak his limits but he still felt it necessary to check again. By the way that Komaeda was sucking and rolling his tongue around Hinata's fingers, he'd taken it as a yes. He noted that Komaeda must have an oral fixation and he'd be using that knowledge later.

Hinata pulled his fingers away, followed with a tiny whine. He was crazy about Komaeda like this, so needy, so vulnerable. He circled a finger around only for a second before slowly sliding one finger into Komaeda, watching him arch his back off the bed and let out a louder moan. "What did I say?" Hinata rasped, making eye contact with Komaeda who sank back into the mattress with watery eyes. Hinata was completely satisfied with how obedient his precious boyfriend was being. It instilled maybe too much confidence in him. He'd started to tease Komaeda again with slow movements but added a second finger. He could feel Komaeda struggling to keep still, moaning out Hinata's name. Hinata found his rhythm, giving the spot that seemed to make Komaeda the loudest the most attention, in fact he was sure anyone walking by would hear them. "Hajime, please.." Komaeda moaned out, bringing a smirk to Hinata's face. "Please what?" Hinata asked, stopping his hand altogether to look up at Komaeda, who had tears streaking down his face. "P-Please Hajime, please fuck me." Komaeda stuttered out. 

Hinata thought it was almost scary how much he was getting out of Komaeda begging him and being so needy. He was thankful for the confidence boost it gave him as well. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." Hinata murmured, pulling Komaeda further down the bed, situating him exactly where he wanted him. He took a moment to swipe a gentle thumb across Komaeda's cheek, wiping away the tear stains. Part of him was worried that Komaeda wasn't enjoying himself but he knew, logically, that wasn't right...especially with the moans he'd earned out of him. Komaeda turned his head into Hinata's palm, planting a small kiss there before having his legs parted even further. Hinata realized he was holding his breath as he'd started to give a slow push into Komaeda, and he let it out once Komaeda had moaned. Hinata watched his watery eyes flutter shit, feeling his hips tremble against him. Komaeda still had his standing order to be still, and he was trying his best but was grabbing at the sheets beneath. Hinata gave him slow, meaningful strokes. He was sure to make sure Komaeda felt everything.

Once Hinata brought Komaeda to tears again with heavy breathing and a long string of moans, he’d decided to pick up his pace just enough to have the bed creaking with each thrust. He was too wrapped up in Komaeda to pay mind to anything else around him. The sounds, the faces, all of it. All of it was absolute perfection and to add to it, he was the cause for all of this. He was the reason Komaeda was coming undone beneath him. The realization had Hinata ready to burst, and just in time for Komaeda to scream out his name as he came crashing down from his high. He’d made a mess of himself and turned bright pink. “I’m sorry- I’m just so filthy!” He blurred out an apology that Hinata disregarded completely by swooping down to lick into Komaeda's mouth again. He started thrusting his hips again, this time hard enough for the bed frame to be hitting with a thud against the wall. Komaeda screamed out a moan into his mouth and it tore through Hinata, lighting through every nerve as he came spilling into the boy beneath him. He let out his own loud moan in response, hips stuttering before pulling out slowly. They were both panting as Hinata sank into the bed beside Komaeda. They were both wearing a smile while Hinata silently praised himself for lasting as long as he did. 

Once they both caught their breath they’d cleaned themselves with another quick rinse in the shower, tracing each other as they did. Hinata thought now would be a beautiful time to take of Komaeda's hair, aftercare and all. So he coaxed Komaeda into sitting between his legs. He started trying to pull apart some of the matting, brushing out tiny sections until he’d gotten something he could really work with. Komaeda was half expecting Hinata to rip through his hair and was quite take aback to be treated with such kind hands. When Hinata finally made enough progress to brush from root to end, Komaeda had to stop himself from praising Hinata for being so kind to trash like himself. He knew it would only upset Hinata, and he certainly didn’t want that. Hinata started brushing his fingers through Komaeda's hair then pulled the loose strands framing his face all the back and wrapped his hair into a ponytail (he didn’t find out until later that the hair tie was actually a floral printed scrunchie).

"Can we... garden... now..." Komaeda asked shyly, he really wasn't a fan of asking for things. Hinata gave him a goofy smile and a nod before sliding out of the bed and pulling Komaeda with him. He wrapped him up in his arms, planting kisses all over one of Komaeda's cheeks. "Okay, now we can go back to gardening." He nodded again, releasing the boy out of his arms. He was on Cloud 9 as they walked hand in hand out to their garden that wasn't even a garden yet. "You only slept with me so I'd keep helping." Hinata teased. "Oh! That's not what I meant a-" Komaeda jumped into an apology just to have a hand cover his mouth mid-sentence. "Nagito, I swear...." Hinata sighed, shaking his head. "I was only joking, I promise." He turned to a soft tone before holding out a pinky for Komaeda, which he promptly took. Once Hinata was satisfied with the stress falling out of Komaeda's shoulders, he went searching around for the too-big gloves he'd used earlier in the day.

If Hinata were to be honest, he wasn't sure how well this whole plan was going to work out for them. Komaeda was pretty notoriously bad at keeping things alive, and while Hinata didn't have the same fate, he was no good with plants at all. They'd made- No. Komaeda had made this whole big deal about keeping their gardening adventure a secret from everyone else so that they could surprise everyone once it was full of life and color.

After everything was said and done, it had taken nearly a year for Komaeda to be content with the way their gardening adventure turned out. He’d put so much time and energy into keeping it all a secret from everyone else he’d nearly driven himself up a wall. Hinata spent most of his time pulling the stress back out of Komaeda in one way or another and helping him learn how to better care for the various plants. It was quite a learning curve for himself also but after all, they had an entire library at their disposal. Everyone had given up on the idea of this garden ever being presented to them because none of them had so much as an idea of what was growing. When Komaeda finally asked everyone (unable to hide how eager he was) to meet up, everyone was a bit skeptical of what they’d find. 

In actuality most of them were expecting some kind of relationship announcement from the two boys. They'd never given anything official to the others but they were all viscerally aware of their relationship- mostly from the noises they'd all heard at some point or another from their cabins. When they all arrived to a very fidgety Komaeda standing in front of the forbidden plot of land, they all sort of gathered the idea that maybe, just maybe the garden was done. 

"Did you really drag all of us out here for some stupid garden?" Saionji had crossed her arms and added an obvious eye roll for emphasis. Komaeda was relatively unfazed, they all were. Koizumi gave her a nudge, her soft reminder to be a little kinder towards everyone (which only worked once in a blue moon). "Dude, you guys finished the plant thing already?" Souda sounded pretty excited. Hinata was a little surprised that Souda would take any interest but he had been their most supportive friend after all.

Komaeda offered them both a subtle nod before glancing over at Hinata, hoping for a little encouragement. Hinata smiled at him, giving him possibly the softest bump of an elbow before helping him pull down the poorly draped sheets they'd put up to hide the master piece. The sight of the fully grown, flourishing garden pulled out a few small gasps and some delighted faces. Saionji wouldn't admit that she was impressed but she didn't have a nasty facial expression for once. Komaeda took that as a good sign, in fact they all did. Komaeda beckoned for everyone to get closer, walk around. Hinata knew the other boy was still nervous only because of body language. He sort of imagined solving that problem later tonight when everyone was asleep so they could enjoy the garden on their own.

He watched as Tanaka let his four dark devas explore the garden for themselves and Komaeda make a small fuss with Mioda for nearly stomping on some flowers. He honestly hadn't seen everyone gathered together with this much joy pretty much at all, and he was really hoping Komaeda felt the same way. Maybe everyone being so delighted by the work of Komaeda would edge him into just a bit more sense of self. He wouldn't say he was counting on any change, after all he was basically in love with the guy, but Komaeda being happy? Euphoric. 

The entire group spent the entire rest of the day hanging around the garden, chatting, catching up. They'd all been on the island for more than a year at this point but they'd all had this huge disconnect where none of them knew how to talk as a group. No one dared bring up the killing game. None of them had any real conversation to make, at least until today. They all shared some stories from when they were really really young that they hadn't even talked about in school. They were extra careful to avoid talk of school, except for Nanami. Hinata himself was the first to bring her up, hesitant at first. Sonia had nearly started crying over her and Mioda actually did. Once Mioda had started crying, it was all over for Hinata. As bitter as it may have sounded, it felt great that he wasn't the only one.Turns out, most of them felt pretty guilty about the fact that they could ever forget about Nanami even though it wasn't their faults. 

Finally everyone settled down and one by one the group dissipated, all the way down to Komaeda and Hinata. "Hey," Hinata nudged the other boy, the both of them laying in a path between flower beds. "You really did it..." he murmured as he rolled on to his side to see Komaeda's face. He was blushing, of course. "Oh, Hajime. You did at least half the work, I can't take credit-" Once again, certainly not for the last time, he was cut off with a hand over his mouth. "Nagito, you did this. It's beautiful." Hinata sighed quietly before planting a fleeting kiss on the boy's forehead.


End file.
